Amo e Odio
by Blodigealach
Summary: Even the strongest storm in the world can't wipe away the mist on the sky. Pairing : Tuna Sandwich 692759 .
1. Ti Amo

I don't own the characters. They are all belong to Amano Akira.

* * *

**Ti Amo  
**_+I Love You+_

Tsuna saw red, the redness of the blood. He smelled blood, from the red marks on his trident. An unknown body lied on the floor, covered with blood. But… whose blood was that? Was it the other man's blood? He could feel the chill in the air, blanketed him with fear, and made his heart beat faster. What was this feeling?

Tsuna saw red, the redness of his right eye. His lips curved a smile, the smile that he always put on his face. Without a sound, he turned to him, and gave him that smile of his. Tsuna saw blood on his face. He saw blood on his hands.

"So, it's you…" Tsuna said as the other man walked towards him, ignoring the world around. His footsteps echoed in the hall, half as fast as Tsuna's heartbeats. Couldn't he see the fear on his face? Could he feel the chill in the air? No, he couldn't. That smile of his was still on his lips, as he went closer to the Tenth Vongola.

Without any words, Tsuna stepped backwards; moved by fear and chill. He stopped, and that smile of his also faded. Then the red eyed man looked at him with that painful stare, stabbed him right to the heart. Did he do something wrong? Had he ever hurt him? But those eyes of his didn't say so.

"Are… are you okay?" Tsuna asked with his voice filled with anxiety. He smiled as he stepped again, walked closer to the boss.

"Kufufu, who you think I am?" he replied, with that kind of voice which always tickled Tsuna's ears, telling his heart to beat faster.

The Guardian of Mist walked closer, and only stopped when Tsuna could feel the breath of his. He leaned his head onto Tsuna's, caressed his cheek and played with the brunette's hair. Tsuna felt the world stopped, right in this moment. But then when he whispered those words to his ears, he felt the world spun a thousand times faster.

"_Arrivederci, Vongola Decimo_…"

Tsuna wanted to cry but his tears wouldn't come out. He wanted to scream but his voice wouldn't come out. The only thing left was that feeling, swirled in his chest as he saw him vanished, as the mist in the storm. But that smile of his was still on his lips as he said his last words.

"_Ti amo, Il mio boss_."

"Don't go!!" he screamed as he leaped from his bed. Sunshine went through the window, piercing his eyes. The brightness of the daybreak made his tears overflowing; tightened his chest as he recalled the dream he had.

"It's just a dream… it's just a dream…" Tsuna repeated to himself as he covered his face with both of his palms. But the sadness and the pain he felt were so real. He could really feel his touch, his breath, and his voice. It could be real, but it's rather be just a dream.

The door creaked open, and Tsuna's one and only home tutor walked in. He looked at him with a flat expression as always. He doubted that he could hide my sadness, as he always saw trough his eyes.

"Reborn… Mukuro… did he—"

"You don't have to worry. The Guardian of Mist is not a weak person," he replied before Tsuna could finish his question. He looked at him, wordless and speechless. He forced himself to smile, even his heart felt like being stabbed with a thousand needles.

"You're right…" he replied weakly. Reborn walked out from his room, slowly closed the door behind. He came and went just like that, as he only came to tell him that the Guardian of Mist was just fine.

--

"The rest is yours, Gokudera Hayato," said Reborn as low as possible, as he didn't want Tsuna to hear him.

"You can leave it to me. After all, I am the Guardian of Storm, the wind that fiercely whirls about. I will wipe away that mist from his heart," replied Gokudera. Reborn smiled a bit as he pulled down his hat.

"You seem full of yourself. But be careful; after all the mist is the one who creates something from nothingness and makes something into nothingness."

"I'm aware of that, Reborn. Just leave everything to me…" replied Gokudera as he walked into Tsuna's room. When his eyes met with the other man, he smiled widely to the boss.

"Good morning, Tenth," said Gokudera as he smiled softly to his boss. Tsuna smiled a little, weak and sad. Gokudera walked across the room, and then sat on the bed's side.

"_Ti amo_, Tenth…" he whispered to the brunette's ear. Tsuna smiled, and said a low thanks.

Though the last words he heard were from Gokudera, the words that kept on repeating in his heart were other's words.

_"Arrivederci, Vongola Decimo… Ti amo, Il mio boss…"_

* * *

**End note : Italian Translation**  
Arrivederci : Goodbye  
Decimo : Tenth  
Ti Amo : I love you  
Il mio boss : My boss

Some quotes are taken from the manga and 'Altor' game (fanmade)


	2. Ti Odio

Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : Tuna Sandwich -692759-

**Ti Odio**

White smoke swirled on the air. The smoke was very thick, as the Smoking Bomb sipped his cigarette deeply and blew it to the air. His lips curled down, and his eyebrows were twitching. Even with a slight look, everyone would notice that he was upset.

Gokudera had tried his best to make Tsuna forgot about Mukuro, but he was totally failed. His boss was still thinking about that Mist Guardian; even that man had hurt the little brunette. As for him, the tenth's right-hand-man-to-be, he got nothing from his boss. Every time he looked at Tsuna's eyes, he knew that the brunette was still thinking about Mukuro, even when Gokudera was right in front of him.

He was depressed. How could his boss being so attached to that man? Tsuna was hurt, and it was all because of Mukuro. He terror the brunette, and made him felt unsafe. But still, beyond all fears and terrors, the brunette was still thinking about him. Not because of grudge or fears, but because of love.

And thus, Gokudera hated Mukuro so much.

--

Sometimes, fate was unpredictable. Right when Gokudera was on the peak of his anger towards Mukuro, he met that man. Mukuro was walking to Tsuna's office from the opposite direction with Gokudera. Their sights were clashed, and Mukuro could clearly see that Gokudera was totally alerted with his appearance.

"Oya, oya… Looks like there's someone who doesn't want to see me here," commented Mukuro as he smiled to Gokudera, half-mocking.

"What the hell are you doing here?" replied Gokudera harshly. Mukuro raised his right hand and showed him the Vongola ring.

"I am Tsuna's guardian, same like you. Is it wrong to pay a visit to my own boss?" replied Mukuro calmly. That mocking smile was still on his lips, making Gokudera felt mad even more.

"I'm telling you now; don't you ever dare to come near the tenth or I'll burn you into ash!" shouted Gokudera as he prepared some bomb in his hands. Mukuro sighed, and looked deeply to the silver-haired boy.

"Do you love Tsuna?" asked Mukuro. Gokudera gasped in shock when he heard that. His eyes widened, as he looked at Mukuro with a 'how do you know' look.

"Kufufu… seems that I got it right, eh?" said Mukuro as he giggled with his antique giggle. Gokudera snapped, and his shocked expression quickly replaced by annoyed look.

"Don't act like I'm the only one who loves him. You do too, don't you?!" exclaimed Gokudera. A sudden change occurred in Mukuro's expression. Gokudera could see clearly that Mukuro seemed hurt and sad in the same time. He was quite surprised, because he never seen that kind of expression came from a Rokudo Mukuro.

"Well… I don't think so. I don't love him. I'm addicted to him," answered Mukuro plainly. And as Gokudera remembered that Mukuro was trying to posses his boss, he glared at Mukuro.

"Listen to this; I will never, ever forgive you if you lay a hand on the Tenth. You already hurt him for years, and it will be a lot better if you're not anywhere near him. For the Tenth, all things you do to him will only cause pain and sorrow. So leave him, now," exclaimed Gokudera. Mukuro glared back at Gokudera as his smiled fade into a pout.

"Is it true that all I do is just make him hurt?" asked Mukuro.

"Of course," answered Gokudera in no time. Mukuro sighed as he smiled a little and turned around.

He slowly walked away as he said to Gokudera, "Please take care of him."

--

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of a prairie. He realized that he was dreaming, and he knew that it was Mukuro who took him to that 'place'. He turned around to search Mukuro, because he knew that he must be somewhere there.

"Over here, Tsuna," called Mukuro from Tsuna's back. Tsuna turned around to see that man, who was smiling gently to him.

"Mukuro… It's been a while," said Tsuna in such a relief. It had been a few days since the last time they met, and that made Tsuna somehow felt very happy to see Mukuro. He reached out his hand to touch the Mukuro, but before he could reach him, the Mist Guardian had already slapped his hand.

"Ti odio, Vongola," hissed Mukuro. His eyes were filled with anger, and his smile wasn't gentle anymore. Tsuna shivered as he felt the grudge that was directed to him.

But the thing that stabbed Tsuna's heart very badly was Mukuro's words.

--

Tsuna snapped his eyes opened. He saw the ceiling, which meant that he was already awake. He stared at it blankly for a while, before he eventually started to cry. He covered his eyes with one of his hand, while the other hand squeezed his chest.

It felt very hurt in his heart. It's hurt when he heard that Mukuro hated him. It's too painful to be real, but it was real. The one he was clinging to for all this time said that he hated him. Tsuna refused to admit that Mukuro hated him, but the fear and the pain he felt in his heart were too real to be abandoned.

A soft knock was heard, and the door was opened. Tsuna glanced to the door to see who was there. And there was Gokudera. He cried even more because he realized that it wasn't Mukuro. When Gokudera saw that Tsuna was crying, he was shocked. He walked fast to his boss before he stopped because of Tsuna's shout.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Tsuna. Gokudera felt that his heart was stopped. Tsuna, who had never shouted at him, then shouted to him for the first time. It was like being stabbed by a sword.

"But, Tenth, I—"

"I said leave me alone!! Now go!!" he shouted once again, more harshly. Gokudera walked out awkwardly as he glanced to the boss right before he closed the door.

Gokudera knew that he was succeeded to make Mukuro left Tsuna completely, but yet he still couldn't make the boss thought only about him.

After all, hatred and heartbreak were just a different form of love.

* * *

Ti Odio I hate you (Italian)


	3. Non Ti Scordar Di Mé

Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : 692759

* * *

**Non Ti Scordar Di Mé**

Since the day when Mukuro left him, Tsuna often spaced out and stared blankly to the window, as the Mist Guardian would come somehow. But when he remembered how Mukuro said that he hated Tsuna, tears would roll down to his cheek.

It was too hurt. His words were too heartbreaking. He had tried to forget all about Mukuro, but the more he tried to forget, the more he felt the pain in his heart. The memories of the illusionist were carved too deep in his heart. He felt like there were painful melodies played in his head to accompany his sorrow.

But when Tsuna listened carefully, there really were melodies played. Curious, Tsuna stepped out from his room. He followed the sound until he stopped in front of the music room. He opened the door carefully to see who was there. And when the door swung opened, there was Gokudera. The Storm Guardian was playing the piano seriously, until he didn't notice that the tenth boss was approaching him.

"It's very nice, Gokudera-kun," praised Tsuna. Gokudera stopped, and he turned around as he stood up from the chair. He was blushing when he noticed that Tsuna was right behind him and smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, Tenth! Am I disturbing you?" asked Gokudera.

"No, it's okay. I'm the one who supposed to apologize. I've interrupted your play," replied Tsuna. Gokudera scratched the tip of his ear as he blushed deeply.

"Well… that's not a big deal. I want you to hear that, anyway. It's a song I made especially for you, Tenth," said Gokudera as his face grew redder. Tsuna widened his eyes in shock. He cursed himself for being so blind. How could he only think about someone who hurt him, while there was someone who would surely sacrifice anything for him?

Suddenly, Tsuna felt very guilty towards the silver-haired boy. For all these times, when Gokudera was right in front of him, he only thought about Mukuro. But then, after he realized that Gokudera was always by his side, he could finally see Gokudera's feelings. And then, he finally realized about his own foolishness.

Tsuna smiled, and gently wrapped his arms around Gokudera's waist. He laid his head on the Smoking Bomb's chest, so he could feel the other boy's warmth. Gokudera was panicked. His face was shed in deep maroon in no time.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-tenth…!"

"I'm sorry for being a fool. I'm sorry for being blind," whispered Tsuna. Gokudera's heart stopped. He wondered if that meant Tsuna was already forgotten about Mukuro and started to keep him on his heart. He slowly wrapped his arms on Tsuna's shoulder; felt somehow awkward for that situation.

"It's okay, Tenth. It's okay…" whispered Gokudera softly to Tsuna's ear. Then he rested his forehead to the brunette's.

And when the silver eyes and the brown eyes met each other, they moved closer just to taste the sweetness of each other's lips.

--

Gokudera rushed to meet Reborn after the incident in the music room. When he found the Arcobaleno, his face was still shed with deep maroon. Reborn gave him a mocking smile as he asked, "Have you done something with Tsuna?"

"That's—"

"It's not that important, anyway. Why do you come? Do you have something to ask?" cut Reborn right before Gokudera shouted what he had done with Tsuna. Gokudera took a deep breath to calm him down, before he eventually asked what he wanted to ask.

"Say, Reborn… Why do you keep the Tenth away from Mukuro? Not that I want them to be close, but… just why?" asked Gokudera.

"Because it's not a healthy relationship for both of them," answered Reborn plainly.

"Neither with me; but why do you support us?" replied Gokudera fast. Reborn looked at Gokudera with a serious look, until the boy felt a little bit scared for a while.

"I'm not talking about that kind of relationship. I'm talking about reality and imaginary relationship," said Reborn.

"What do you mean? Mukuro exists, just the same as I am," replied Gokudera. He was totally confused with what Reborn said.

"It's not like that. I mean, don't you remember where Mukuro actually is? He's in the Vindice prison; locked down in the lowest level where the sound and light can't reach him. He who showed up in front of us is just an illusion. He who came in Tsuna's dreams is just merely a dream. He maybe exists, but he isn't real," explained Reborn.

"What do you mean, Reborn? I don't understand at all…" asked Gokudera. Reborn just smiled mysteriously and answered;

"You don't need to understand."

--

Mukuro watched from far away, how Gokudera and Tsuna were going together happily. He smiled gently towards them, yet his eyes still showed loneliness. Just as he predicted, if he hurt Tsuna, the brunette would eventually realized that Gokudera was always with him. Mukuro sighed. He never thought that releasing someone he held dear so the brunette could deserve something better would be this hard. But after all, it was just like what he had planned.

"Ti amo, Tsuna… Non ti scordar di mé," whispered Mukuro softly as his image faded into mist and blown by the wind. He knew that his words would never reach the Sky Guardian, yet he still hoped that Tsuna would remember him somehow.

And from far away, Tsuna turned his head to the sky as he could hear a nostalgic voice of someone he held dear once.

* * *

Non Ti Scordar Di Mé : Forget-me-not (italian)


End file.
